Not Invulnerable
by Chargedlion
Summary: The battle was fierce and nobody seemed to know their up from their down. In the midst of all of the chaos, a rogue bullet headed in the direction of something, rather, someone, that Kara would do anything for. Alex and Kara. Danvers sisters. Blood warning.


**Because of the surprising amount of support I got for my first Danvers sisters fic, I decided to do another one! But since I'm rather new to this community, I need ideas! If you have any prompts you want to see, send it in and I may write it :) I have also since watched all of season one, so I'm more versed with the characters now. Anyway, on with the show!**

**-Chargedlion**

xxx

The battle was fierce and nobody seemed to know their up from their down. In the midst of all of the chaos, a rogue bullet headed in the direction of something, rather, _someone_, that Kara would do anything for.

"Alex! No!" Kara screamed in anguish, no longer caring about anything else that was happening around them.

Alex dropped to the ground almost immediately, clutching her abdomen.

Kara rushed over to Alex and kneeled beside her. "Hey, hey, eyes on me, Alex. It's okay, you're going to be okay," Kara shakily promised as she applied gentle pressure to Alex's abdomen. Alex had been shot. And she hadn't protected her.

"Kara...," Alex moaned, grimacing as Kara pressed a little harder on her abdomen.

"Shh, don't talk. You're okay, we just...I need help! Somebody help her!" Kara yelled as tears threatened to fall.

Alex looked up at her with watery eyes. Man, it hurt so bad. "I-I lo... I love you, Ka-ra," Alex whispered softly so Kara's identity would not be revealed to the public. "I'm so... proud... of you..."

"No, no, this isn't goodbye, Alex, this can't be!" Kara was now officially desperate. "You can't go! I _need_ you! No, please... stay with me..." Kara took Alex's hand with her free hand and kissed her knuckles. "I can't lose you..."

Alex weakly squeezed Kara's hand and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry... I wasn't... a bet-" She was cut off by her body going into shut down mode.

"No! Dang it, keep your eyes on me, Alex! You can't quit now...," Kara pleaded, letting go of her hand to hold the back of Alex's head. "No..." The next few hours felt like a blur. An ambulance came and they asked Kara to move so they could get her to the hospital as soon as they could. Kara looked down, saw that she was still in her Supergirl outfit, then quickly left so she could become the person that most people she knew personally knew her as. Cat Grant's assistant; Alex Danvers little sister. Kara Danvers.

xxx

Waiting in the waiting room was pure agony. The surgery seemed to be taking way longer than it should've been taking. Not for the first time, Kara wished Alex was bullet-proof. Like her. She looked down at her hands. They were still covered in blood. Alex's blood. Silently, she stood up and went to the bathroom. Kara found herself washing her hands for an abnormal amount of time, watching the leftover blood go down the drain._ 'Is this really happening?'_ When she finally turned the faucet off, she looked into the mirror. Kara didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She had red eyes and not the kind that could shoot lasers. No, they were ones of a broken alien who felt like she just lost her world for the second time.

xxx

After what felt like the same amount of years she had spent in the phantom zone, the doctor came out and told Kara that the surgery had gone well and that Alex was going to make a full recovery. Kara sighed an obvious sigh of relief. "When will I be able to see her?"

"Whenever you like. But I must warn you, she might not wake up for a few hours. She's on heavy painkillers and-"

Kara wasn't trying to be rude, but she ended up walking right past him on her way to see her older sister. "Sorry, sir, but I really want to see her. Thank you so much."

The doctor laughed a little. "That's understood. I hope things go well with you two."

xxx

Kara now sat at her sister's side, holding her hand tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... If I would've just paid attention, none of this..." She got cut off by a choked out sob. "I-I can't lose you... Come back to me... Alex... please..." Kara pulled her chair closer and leaned down next to Alex's ear. "I love you... I love you SO much..." Not feeling strong enough to keep going, Kara dropped her head and buried her nose into Alex's hair. Even as someone with invulnerability, Kara wasn't prepared for how much pain this would cause you. Her mind wandered and she started to wonder if this wasn't the first time Alex had gotten shot. She had seemed so calm... "I wish you didn't lie to me...," Kara whispered, referring to when she found out Alex didn't actually work at a lab. "Because then I could've protected you a lot sooner..."

xxx

Kara woke up some time later, not even remembering falling asleep. Her vision was still blurry from tears but her head shot up when she felt a hand in her hair. "Alex?" Kara questioned, looking at her older sister's face. Alex's eyes were closed, and Kara could see her chest steadily rising and falling. That alone gave her some comfort, but she wondered how Alex's hand had gotten there if she wasn't awake yet. Unless... "Alex?" Kara repeated a little louder.

Alex stirred but never opened her eyes. Instead, her hand moved around the hospital bed as if she was searching for something.

Kara reached down and gently interlaced their fingers. "I'm here, 'lex... Please wake up... I need to see your smile again... I don't like seeing you in pain..." She then, with her other hand, brushed back Alex's hair and kissed her on the forehead. "The world may need Supergirl... but in my world, I need _you_..." That light coaxing seemed to be working.

Alex's hand twitched again as she instinctively squeezed Kara hand.

"Yeah, I'm here, I've got you," Kara whispered.

A few painfully long seconds later, Alex's eyes finally fluttered open. "Wha... What happened?"

"Alex? Alex!" Kara exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of her seat because of how much excitement it caused her.

Alex smiled a weak smile and shook her head. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but seeing Kara happy was enough.

"Right, sorry, sorry," Kara apologized as she sat next to her sister again. "You... were shot... and... Oh, Rao, I was so afraid of losing you..."

Alex laughed a little but regretting it because it sent her into a coughing fit.

Kara instinctively stood up and got her some water. "Here. Let me help you sit up." Kara took Alex's hand and got her into a sitting position. Alex took some careful sips of the water, Kara watching her intently the whole time. Just seeing her sister alive and sitting up brought tears to her eyes.

"Kara?"

Kara wiped her eyes and turned away. "I'm fine, I just... I didn't save you... I _could've_ saved you..."

Alex sighed. "C'mere, Kara."

Kara walked closer. "Are you okay? I need to know if you're okay."

"I'm alright, Kara, but there is one thing I need from you."

"Of course, anything."

Alex smiled fondly. "I want a hug."

"But your abd-"

"Will be fine, I trust you won't hurt me," Alex assured, holding her arms out expectingly.

Kara took another step forward, then charged into her arms. "Alex-"

"Shh, it's okay," Alex whispered, running her hand up and down Kara's back.

Kara pressed her forehead to Alex's shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, sweetheart, there's nothing to be sorry about. You're here, that's all that matters." Kara embraced her for longer than what a normal hug could be considered, but Alex didn't mind. Kara's hugs were exactly what she needed, she wasn't lying about that.

Kara finally let her go a minute later. "So-"

"If you say sorry one more time, I will _give_ you a reason to be sorry," Alex warned, wagging her finger.

"I'm..." Kara trailed off and laughed a little. "Right. Alright, let's get you lying down and I'll get the doctor in here." When Kara went to grab her arm to help her, Alex caught her by the wrist. "C'mere." Alex gently pulled her down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you, and I always will. Thank you, Kara, for being an amazing little sister, even though at one point I thought otherwise."

Kara smiled a little and nodded. "I love you too. And for the record, you're my favorite superhero."


End file.
